


【劫凯】凯隐与劫在晨星号上做爱

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 我总觉得天煞劫那张脸看起来坏坏的，语音也是一堆骚话……飞船名是乱编的。我又放飞自我了。——————————————————————————————-





	【劫凯】凯隐与劫在晨星号上做爱

【劫凯】凯隐与劫在晨星号上做爱

点唱机里放着凯隐最爱的那首《我的天啊！》，不过他现在可没心思停下来欣赏音乐，跟着节奏扭动腰肢——至少后面这点他已经做到了——歌名的这四个字刚刚好能诠释他此时此刻的心情与感受，他也想惊叹一句：“我的天啊！”因为他此时正在小心翼翼别碰坏劫的点唱机，他记得上次他把它弄坏以后，劫生了好大的一场气。不过鉴于他俩现在的状况，或许他可以做一点这种尝试。毕竟他现在屁股里正插着一根劫的又粗又硬的阴茎，只要他收缩一下自己的肠壁就能摇摇这根新尾巴——劫现在太心不在焉了！如果他惹他生气的话，他会不会操他操得更凶一点？  
“凯隐，不许对我的点唱机再动什么歪脑筋。”  
劫压着他，他的下腹紧贴着他的后背，使凯隐只能依靠核心肌群岌岌可危地支撑着身体的全部力量，他半跪在沙发上，手撑在晨星号的窗框。凯隐的前列腺液喷在晨星号的透明钢化玻璃罩上面了，他心想幸好晨星号的清洁工只是一些没脑子的机器人，又有时觉得遗憾不能向它们炫耀自己的丰功伟业。他被这么压着，能无比清晰地看清宇宙中那些四处飘散的小行星，如果现在有人驾驶着飞船经过、或者是谁在用宇宙级外太空望远镜往外看，一定能清清楚楚的看到这位德玛西亚轨迹舰队的参谋大人正光裸着下半身被一个年轻男子操干。  
他身后的年轻男子捻着他的乳尖，用力道把绵软的一小处掐得挺立艳红，师长装模作样义正言辞：“凯隐，看来你有好好听我的话喝牛奶。”他使劲揉着他两块结实富有弹性的胸肌，用手掌托住他胸前的两块结实的肉把乳尖夹在指缝间，挤出沟壑让他可怜的口水滴在肌肉、滴在他师父的手上。凯隐身体内的软肉绵绵的绞着劫的阴茎，他的后穴早被劫操熟操开了，再忍不得半点犹豫和不得满足，发了狠一样扭着腰自己吞吃劫的肉棒，他傲气得不得了：“师父，你操我就要好好操啊。”  
劫在他耳边有趣的笑：“德玛西亚的皇子，叫嘉文的那个？知道他凶巴巴的参谋是个这么淫荡的奥能收集者吗？”  
劫咬他的肩膀，咬得他疼得叫起来：“师父，你咬我！”  
“我是在给我的东西打标记。”凯隐被他咬的疼又操得起劲，他深深地往他的体内扎根，深入他、穿刺他、要在任何他能被人所触碰注视的地方留下他自己的痕迹气味与烙印。他的师长如今无赖又任性的程度远超于他，不管他是出于什么原因——好吧，他还是得给他的师父让步，他就算说多少话也阻止不了劫射在他的体内——他自己从来都不知道这清理起来有多麻烦！  
“凯隐，让我听听你求我。”  
他玩够了他的两块胸肌，终于解放了他被揉得乱七八糟的胸部，他们沉甸甸的被弹回原位，他的师父坏心眼的用手指塞住他的嘴，即使他是轨迹舰队的英勇参谋、身体内的奥能与寄宿在手中的怪物足以毁灭整个宇宙，他的舌头依然柔软得像那些新商会区域的姑娘小姐热爱的胶制甜点。他的师长也爱极了他的软舌，让手指与无法止住的唾液挤压空间内仅剩不多的气流发出水声，劫觉得凯隐的口腔和他发情的穴口比起来真不知道是哪边更湿更软，他语气里仍然是调笑的意味：“要我操你的话，就求我。”  
哦，他才不会呢！再说，他的师父把手指塞进他的口腔，完全没给他说话的任何可能。凯隐狠狠地咬他的手指，要给他留下一串漂亮的红色指环，他俩的爱情见证。劫惊呼了一小声，笑着说他的孩子有多恶劣，把手指往他咽喉深入挤得更深，“坏孩子，看来我要给你好好上课了。”  
他把自己硬得发痛的阴茎从凯隐贪得无厌的小穴里拔出来，快感像火焰般的焰浪冲击凯隐的小腹，他被撑开的穴口热辣辣的胀痛因为性快感而小小的痉挛着甬道——看看吧，他之所以背离德玛西亚帝国、放弃追逐什么激发奥能的娑娜，全是因为这个艾欧尼亚男人打倒了他的骄傲说他永远会从他这儿学到点什么——他唯一教会他的东西就是做爱！凯隐的肌肉在他拔出阴茎的那一刻由于摩擦而生的强烈高潮而随着抽动，他腿软了，他要掉下去了！他松手的那一刻年长的艾欧尼亚人展开他的盔甲，用那些像蜘蛛节肢一样的尖矛把接住了他的年轻孩子。  
他现在被转过身子面对着他的师长，他的那些仿生外骨骼可真是个好东西，他的师长能腾出手来饶有兴味的看着他情动而流着肠液与先前注重挤进去的润滑液的红艳艳的穴口，他早就吃足了他的手指做好了扩张，唯一缺的只是一根合适的、他喜欢的男人阴茎。可他刚把劫惹恼了，劫要好好的让他饿一下以做惩罚。凯隐的后背贴着透明冰冷的钢化玻璃，劫让他年轻弟子的双腿夹住他的腰，却没有如他想的那种插入阴茎。他让他硬梆梆的玩意塞进他结实的两块臀肌缝隙，蹭过他湿淋淋的穴口。  
劫只管自己得到好处，不管那个贪婪的年轻人怎么扭动身子躁动不安地看着到嘴边的肉发馋。逼急了的男人撑着手臂试图让在自己屁股上滑来滑去的肉棒得到他的安身之所，用所剩无几的体力撑起身子让他师长的硬物对准他的穴口——“嘿，你是觉得我会那么粗心大意，连哪里是我要操的地方都搞错吗？”  
他的师长撑起他，贴着他的额心，劫的眼睛散出一种近乎透明的光，像有整个宇宙在其中闪烁。他真是可怜，爱上这么个坏男人，沉湎于他的一切。而劫眼里的他是个被结实坚硬甚至有点冷酷无情的男人，被钢铁覆盖掉的半边眼睛使他无法看出他的心思。  
他们相视，然后接吻。  
劫扣着他的后脑勺触碰凯隐的嘴唇时，年轻的德玛西亚男人唯一想的就是他的那双手满是他的各种粘滑体液，就算是自己身上的东西也弄脏了他的头发。但很快这些胡思乱想都变得无关紧要起来，劫在接吻上真是令人独占欲发狂的个中好手，劫勾住他的舌头小口吮吸，他要从嘴里把他的整个灵魂都吸走了。等到凯隐被放开的时候，他晕晕乎乎摸不着北，气都喘不上来了，“师父……我投降了，求你操我吧，不过你得操得用力点，我喜欢那样。”  
他单手抱住劫的脖子，凑近他的鼻尖，他的蓝色头发被汗浸湿紧贴着脸颊，眼角带笑没完没了的轻啄他师长的脸颊，他摆脱了德玛西亚的陈规察觉自己的真实心意后比谁都要坦诚，剩下的一只手分开他稚嫩年轻的穴口，大喇喇地邀请他的爱人进入，“师父，你知道我有多喜欢你。”  
“我当然知道，不然你也不会活到现在了。”劫把他整个抱起，他的男性生殖器官毫不犹豫的找到它的容身之所，被温暖潮湿的湿穴整个包裹，他发出一声舒爽的叹息，“凯隐，你很棒。”  
凯隐得到了他想要的东西。劫顶弄他的前列腺，每一次冲击都拼命挤压它让它下意识喷出更多水花，他俩的小腹上全是凯隐乱七八糟的体液，这个动作能让他清清楚楚的看到劫的阴茎深深没入他的体内，又整根拔出翻出粉红色的嫩肉。凯隐几乎跟个被好好调教过的娼妇一样多情难以捉摸，他摸着两人身体相接的那一小片薄薄的红肉，在劫拉扯出阴茎时偷偷的碰他沾满淫水的肉棒，打着歪脑筋想把这根好东西收归己有，劫在他的耳边说话：“嘿，别打什么坏主意，坏孩子，你知道我不会次次都饶过你的。”  
“才不是，你会的。”凯隐狡黠的咯咯笑，他的脸颊上散着得意又情欲朦胧的红晕，纵容是天底下最容易让人察觉到的情绪，他察觉到后便蹬鼻子上脸得寸进尺，他的眼角被操得流了生理性的泪水，他的师长用手擦了擦他的眼角：“小家伙，被欺负了可别哭鼻子啊。”  
“我可不小。”他反唇相讥，足跟拼命抵着劫的后背，他操他果然如他所愿的那样狠，他的内脏和柔软肌群都随着他的抽插而上下振动，他的心脏跳得猛快。凯隐被操得爽了不知廉耻的放浪呻吟，这极大的满足了劫的心，晨星号的温度调节系统察觉到他俩人间的热度而降下室温，他的乳尖被吹得傲然挺立，劫低头细细啃咬他的胸肌把乳尖夹在齿尖，凯隐推开自己师长的脑袋：“师父，又不能吸出奶来，为什么总要咬我的胸啊。”  
“那你想要我亲你吗？”  
“师父，你给我口吧。”凯隐用手画着圈吐着舌头做了个暗示的动作，他真是得寸进尺得不得了，劫摸了摸他的脑袋，听了他的话只想笑，“至少这边是能吸出奶来的？”  
“师父……”凯隐抱紧他的脖子亲了亲他的脸颊，劫托住他的两边屁股，让这个挂在他身上的男孩的小穴从他身上拔出来，他听到他的学生愉快的发出一声呻吟，热流覆盖住他的肉茎龟头，白浊喷到他的小腹上。劫看着他那根因为到达高潮而射精没志气的半勃阴茎，玩笑似的弹了弹他的龟头，“你这还没等到让我来口，就已经射出来了？而且如果我给你口的话，谁来喂饱你后面这张饥肠辘辘的嘴？”  
“师父……你、你这是在看不起我吗？我可没你想的有那么欲求不满。”他喘着粗气仍然在嘴硬，凯隐让男孩的后穴再次小口吞吃下他的肉棒，把他抱着坐到沙发上。他揉搓着学生的已经失去精神的阴茎，像在玩一个弹力十足的不倒翁，他的手把它掰到一边又松手让其回归原位，他细长冰冷的手指轻轻地压着徒弟的马眼，把那些由于情动而冒出的小水珠压开压扁。凯隐觉得从开始的时候，他的师父就把他当成个到处都是乐趣的大型玩具，对哪里都兴致勃勃：“师父，你还要玩到什么时候去？”  
“怎么？不耐烦了？不是刚刚才说没有那么欲求不满吗？”  
他的师长又摸了摸他毛绒绒的脑袋。他剃了半边头发，光裸的另一端只长出了些许硬硬的发茬，他用脑袋蹭了蹭师父的手心，像只讨好主人的小动物。在劫的心不在焉且随意的玩弄下他又勃起了，阴茎迫不及待的等待着更多抚慰以便射出那些承载他所有爱意的白色粘稠液，他得再说一次，他的师父真恶劣！天底下没有比他更恶劣的家伙了！他永远只顾自己开心而毫不在意他可怜的小徒弟现在有多难捱！凯隐只好说：“师父，我错了！不做那些无聊的事了！师父，我要你操我。”  
“怎么办，我没那个心思了。”他的师长装作哀怨的语气，漫不经心的弹着他勃起的阴茎，坐在沙发边上托着下巴打量自己焦躁不安的好弟子，他倒是想看看他能为了获得更大的快感做出多少无需代价的事。他的小弟子思维灵光，歪着脑袋确定了劫真的不会迁就他——他就决定自己来了。  
他在沙发上撑起身子，用膝盖与大腿使力，缓慢的移动着身子让劫的阴茎在自己身体内进出，劫安静地看着他的努力。要让凯隐自己来比劫动手更加轻而易举的能够找到他的敏感点，毕竟是他自己的身体——劫注意到他更喜欢让阴茎在冲击的那一刻花上一些力气，直截了当的顶上他的前列腺，然后他就享受地发出享受的呻吟、高潮余韵后身体肌肉敏感的全身颤抖、气喘吁吁地力气衰弱。他的头发不能遮挡住他陷于情欲的眼神，劫觉得他这个时候未免太过迷人。  
要谈到他迷上自己学生的缘由，不过是一些意乱神迷、一些想要打破他那份近乎偏执的执着的狡诈之心在作祟。他知道他寄宿在他手里的那柄奇怪镰刀时而会在他的耳边聒噪试图让他陷入深渊，也知道是因此他才会如此打倒他、让他知道自己不过是在做梦。  
也许现在他们才是在做梦。  
他的眼眶周围露出迷恋的一片粉红，他觉得自己的学生个性自由，正如他能够毫不犹豫的卖掉德玛西亚帝国跟自己走。他不知道是否在他俩做爱的时候，他所说的那个神秘的声音也正默然不语的注视着眼前的一切，然后试图把这个孩子从自己身边夺走。他的敌人似乎遍布整个宇宙。劫想自己在这段性关系上像是主导者，可他俩的情感之中，他的弟子才更像是真正的棋局掌控者，他没办法——他并没有完全把他掌握在手里的办法。  
就像他的学生不知道他有多迷恋他，又多想在他一次又一次在自己面前任性作死时杀死他，他鬼使神差的用手拢住他的弟子的脖子，他对他太没有防备了。他想到往日里他穿得那身东西也从不保护他的致命器官，他只要轻轻一用力，他就要死了，然后完全属于自己了。  
于是他微笑：“凯隐，你可真是不谨慎，你会死在我的手里，你知道吗？”  
他的弟子被他这样扣着也毫无警惕之心，只顾着哈哈大笑，他早看穿了他，“才不呢，你不会对我下手的，师父。”  
他的眼神晦暗不明：“你真的这么想吗？”  
“师父，我当然知道了。”他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，金色的、漂亮的、像是琥珀宝石的一双眼睛——不对，那是比琥珀或者宝石要更加清澈以及虚无缥缈的颜色，像是击穿心肺的金色子弹，他就被那样的一颗子弹打中心脏了。  
他的笑声开始变大，他把在他身上努力着的孩子扣压到沙发上，他卡着他的脖子，让他年轻的弟子喘不过气开始咳嗽。劫收紧力量，他看到他的孩子脸颊通红，他不懂那种神色来源于情欲、对他的迷恋还是因为喘不上气而大脑充血；凯隐眼睛里充盈着笑意，他也看不出那究竟是对他的讥笑还只是愉快的情欲。可他最后还是收手了。  
凯隐摸着自己的脖子拼命的咳嗽喘气，他用手肘打了打他的胸口，“师父，我早说过，你对我没办法真的下手。”他笑得一如既往那般没心没肺，仿佛先前那个差点被劫掐死的人并不是他。劫想：他刚刚真的动了杀心，凯隐作为德玛西亚轨迹舰队的参谋经验丰富，绝不会无视或者忽略掉他眼里的杀气，他为什么能那么信誓旦旦呢？  
还是说，就算他被自己杀死，他也心甘情愿吗？  
劫眯起眼睛，把他的双腿架到胯间，凯隐骂他：“刚刚还说要杀我，现在又在这里操我了，师父，你可真是个混蛋。”  
“你就是活该给我这样的混蛋操。”  
他亲吻他的耳根，尽量让自己的动作别夹杂太多爱意，即使他知道做爱时说的话通通都不能算数、他的弟子比他想象的要更加了解自己真实的心意。他这次的动作比先前的任何一次都要更狂风骤雨、更加凶猛，凯隐觉得身上的这个男人没有放弃他一开始的目的，他只是换了种方式要夺走他的命，他的恨与爱全部都糅合在他的抽插之中，他要把他捅穿了！  
他被他操得直流口水，被他操射在自己的肚皮上，他看着自己的阴茎没出息的一口一口吐着他想要的好东西，他这是要把榨干吗？他开始声音断断续续的求饶：“师、师父、放过我吧、我不行了。”他要再不收手，他可要被他给操死了。  
他的师长把他紧紧的抱在胸前，在他体内泄出了精液。抽出的时候他能感觉到由于被操了太久，那些黏滑的液体正顺着他的大腿从肉穴里往外流，他想让晨星号的工作机器人过来替自己清理身体，他的师长却抢先一步用手指替他堵住，半是威逼利诱的说：“就让它们留在你身体里面吧。”  
“师父，我可是会生病的！”  
劫才不管这种事呢，他耸了耸肩，给点唱机换了一首他更爱的曲子。

END.


End file.
